


That Night

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Condoms, Dom/sub, Dungeon, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light have a hotel-room encounter that is not at all accidental. Complete but open-ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

**Title:** "That Night"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for up to the time of the Kira videos.

 **Warnings:** NO UNDERAGE READERS. Sexual activities.

 **Summary:** L and Light have a hotel-room encounter that is not at all accidental. Complete but open-ended.

 **Pairing:** LxLight

 **Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to the beginning of this fic have happened as normal, along with a few minor, non-canon events that are mentioned in the beginning of the fic. Set during the time while L and Light are both going to college.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

There had been a subtly-escalating battle of innuendos and lustful glances, leading to here, this night, the excuse that both of them knew was an excuse, but pretended to go along with anyway.

Looking over papers. That was the excuse. It was all part of the investigation.

Of course L supplied only as much evidence as he was comfortable divulging, Light knew that, and there were also the expected little barbs and traps littered among the data.

Mostly it was erroneous times of death. L must expect that Kira, knowing the real times of death, might slip up at some point and mention a time of death that had been hidden from even the media. Light knew that wouldn't happen. The information was secure in his mind, as easy as regurgitating data for an exam. There was no challenge in perfect memorization, not for Light.

They were alone, no others around at all. The only sounds were the shuffling of papers, L's occasional sips of coffee, and the steady distant droning thrum of cars outside, on the streets many stories below. Even Ryuk had grown bored several hours ago, and had wandered through a wall, probably to watch television in other rooms.

Perhaps L was thinking that Kira might give something away if left an opportunity like this, alone with L. It was satisfying to see L grasping desperately at such feeble chances for any clue. It meant that L was, already, mostly defeated.

Teetering on the edge of a sofa in his usual crouch, L shifted forward, probably to rearrange papers on the low table in front of him, but Light took the lean as an opening and shifted sideways delicately from his own place beside L, taking the rim of L's ear in his mouth and licking firmly, mouthing it. L's outstretched arm froze in place, and he shivered.

Light kept at it, and moments later L had slouched back a bit, the points of his knees flopping outward, his usual defensive curl opened. The lock that L's body represented was no longer secure. Gaping open, it was ready for plundering.

Settling closer on the sofa, Light reached in with an impatient hand and worked the button to L's jeans, as he continued to lave and nibble the ear presented to him. He felt the bulge through the clothing, and then freed it at last, sliding it into his hand and finding it half-hard and warm. It quickly grew as he worked it, stroking it surely and precisely, a steady rhythm that gradually increased its tempo.

In a breathless voice, L mumbled, "Oh! That does feel good, Light. Yes... like that. Just like that."

Light increased the firmness, the pressure, until he made L moan, and then he kept it up, a pace just short of brutal, at last feeling L's body tense. With one final loud moan, head thrown back and eyes closed, L ejaculated warm pulses all over Light's hand and his own lap.

Light watched that beautiful face, drinking it in, and then wiped his hand on L's shirt. The sticky mess was everywhere, even dribbling down onto the sofa cushions. L acted as if he didn't care. He simply shuffled in place on his bare feet and then turned his head to the side to fix his gaze on Light's face, inscrutable dark eyes staring. The depths of those eyes held everything and nothing. They were eyes that could swallow up a person.

"I've fucked worse people than Kira," L suddenly volunteered, "and I do not see it as an issue to fuck a suspect, since sexual intercourse is not a morality judgment. It is only an urge, an instinct. There is nothing wrong with two people giving in to an instinct together."

Light whispered an agreement, but he understood it was a part of their game. It wasn't about instincts; it was about watching L become so desperate that he was clutching at straws like this.

The idea that becoming lovers might change anything or reveal anything, it was preposterous. The chances were so low of it resulting in any advantage for L that it was difficult not to smile and laugh, to smirk victoriously at L and gloat over him.

Hiding all signs of that sort of glee, it was delicious to savor L this way, reveling in the knowledge of how futile L's quest was, of how the very action they were engaging in was a hallmark of the coming victory.

L made his move awkwardly, clutching hands and bony elbows prodding Light down onto his back, until Light was laying on the sofa with L perched between his spread legs. L nibbled his own finger and studied the layout, as if evaluating it, and then hunkered down on elbows and knees, a deeper crouch than any normal L-position, the detective folding up his slinky body in a way that was strange to see.

'Flexible' was all that Light could really think, until his focus was completely drawn by those spidery fingers ghosting over his crotch and working quickly, efficiently, on the trouser button and the zipper. Soon, Light's clothing was unceremoniously yanked down to his knees, exposing everything to L's hungry gaze. In the dimness of the room, the whites of L's eyes seemed unnaturally bright.

There was a hesitant touch from L's fingers, teasing, teasing, to further hardness. It was easy, simply natural, to respond to those fingers and then, when the mouth descended, to buck up into the enclosing warmth and wetness, choking L a bit and then trying to pursue his retreating mouth.

The palms of L's hands pressed down on Light's hips firmly, pinning him there, leaving him helpless for further teasing, that hot mouth bobbing up and down, sometimes out of reach but always returning to suck greedily on the tip and sometimes more, tongue flicking the slit skillfully and rooting around under the sensitive foreskin.

Light's legs were trapped, trapped, the tangled clothing keeping his feet from spreading, his shoes keeping the clothing from slipping off his legs. L's folded body was jammed between the clothing and Light's crotch, L's smooth skin pressed hard against the inner surfaces of Light's thighs. It was as if Light had captured L between his legs, holding him within a noose of legs and clothing. L wouldn't be able to get away.

Light wanted that mouth more than anything. It was continuously retreating and returning, proving its skill whenever it was present with _perfect_ swipes of the tongue and long, deep sucking and surprising little techniques, and it was exactly right in every way. He wanted to beg for it to linger deliciously, to suck him off fully, to never stop.

"You shameless cocktease," Light whispered, and was surprised at the affectionate tone in his voice.

_It doesn't matter. It is all... an act. Why not be affectionate? It fits what we are doing._

One of L's hands moved from its position on Light's hip and cupped Light's balls, squeezing with just enough pressure, making them feel tight and heavy and they were drawing up close to Light's body, and he was almost there if only that damn mouth wouldn't retreat at all the wrong moments, teasing and taunting.

L had a particularly hard look in his eyes, and then Light gasped in discomfort as a slippery finger penetrated him. L stared and stared straight into Light's eyes as the single finger worked in and out, perhaps a challenge? Yes, this was a challenge.

_He is surely trying to see if I will say anything about this._

Light remained silent until a second lube-coated finger joined the first, and then he cried out softly, but refused to give L any words. It was strange, more uncomfortable with two fingers, not painful but a feeling of wrongness and then a stretch, a burning stretch, too much. The mouth returned to lick and nuzzle Light's flagging erection, and at the same time more lube was added. This time Light saw the tube of lubricant briefly as L worked.

The burn went away. It was getting easier, almost ridiculously slippery now with an obscene squishing sound matching the rhythm of L's fingers, and something inside was feeling almost good. No, it was feeling more than good.

"There," Light gasped as L brushed the spot.

L didn't need to be told twice. He prodded it relentlessly and the sensation grew, expanding, a warmth and tension, exquisite tension. Light felt a third finger slip inside and his insides accepted it greedily.

"I am going to enter you." The voice was a monotone, a matter-of-fact statement.

Light didn't object as a small pillow was jammed underneath his butt, elevating that part of his body slightly. Rapid fingers flew down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it fully. In almost no time at all, he felt the tip of something wider than fingers beginning to press into him.

It eased inside. The stretch returned and Light gasped, panting as the intrusion stopped. It seemed it couldn't go any further.

L's face was an intense grimace, looming above as he supported himself on his arms. He began an almost-imperceptible rocking motion and it seemed to work. It was slipping deeper, past that pleasurable spot and then firmly continuing that pressure inward, the tip roaming deeper and the width of the shaft right behind it, stretching every place it could.

When everything was right, they settled into a rhythm together, L moving his entire body, swinging forward and back while creating waves of intensity. It was uncomfortable and pleasurable and too much and not enough, and L was somehow everywhere, inside and outside, hovering over Light's face, brushing against his nipples, grinding against Light's hardness trapped between their two bellies, and plunging deep inside, his sinewy torso clutched hard between Light's sweat-soaked thighs, continually rocking, in and out.

The feeling was rising again, uncontrollable. L seemed to realize it and lent a hand; firm, brisk strokes, squeezing, forcing the bliss to rise even more. It was exactly what Light needed, trapped between the two sensations, the rubbing far inside and, outside, the enclosing strokes on his sensitive penis.

He bore down on the hard length probing him and tried to twitch his hips upward to get more of L's busy hand. Each sliding bit of pressure was too much, almost too much, perfect.

_Yes! There, there!_

His mind went blank, he closed his eyes, threw back his head, and came all in a rush.

He opened his eyes. L was still thrusting. The lazy after-glow was spreading through his body, pleasurable but relaxed. The tension had drained away, leaving a bubbly, lightweight feeling behind, as if he could drift upward into the air.

L closed his eyes and an intense concentration showed on his face. He was biting his bottom lip, turning it white, and then he twisted his hips slightly and let out a half-groan, half-sigh and it was suddenly warmer inside. Two small shudders moved through L's body one after the other, and then he opened his eyes, reached down to where they were joined, and made a couple of short, awkward movements backward, slipping free with a strange sensation.

It was only then that Light noticed the condom. L was holding the edges of it to keep it from slipping off his softening dick in the wrong way and thereby subverting the entire reason for wearing it. With a few quick, delicate movements, L plucked at it with the tips of his fingers, removing it deftly, tying a knot to keep the semen inside, and then threw it across the room to almost, almost hit the trash, but it fell on the floor instead.

"I'll get that later," L said softly.

L stared and stared. Those eyes were boring into Light, pinning him down, the gaze too intense, trying to see everything about him. He was almost afraid that all his concealment would be ripped away and L would observe everything; know the raw truth of the matter.

That hidden inner secret self - Kira - could be exposed. L was dangerous, and capable of arranging for that exposure. It was necessary to always stay a few steps ahead of L, to prevent that from ever happening.

L said, "You're a switch, Light."

"What?"

"You are a switch. I can tell because I'm also a switch. You are bored almost to the point of self-destructiveness when there is no situation or person that can dominate you. However, for you to be sure that the situation or person is capable of dominating you, you must actually experience that domination from time to time. Otherwise, there is no challenge for you and you cannot stand that. Yet, there is also a very strong part of yourself which wishes to dominate, and will not be satisfied until you do so. These conflicting impulses cause you to switch between states of submission and domination. The only way you can be happy is to fully manifest your true nature as a switch."

Light glared. That wasn't true. It was all domination, and any apparent submission involved was only a game, a calculated move to allow the process of domination to proceed better.

"Why do you ask?" Light said. "Are you trying to say you want to be on the bottom next time?"

"No, Light, though I'm sure that will happen in the future. I'm asking because I have purchased a dungeon for us to play in. I have furnished the dungeon with many interesting items. I would like to explore all of them with you, and show you techniques."

L paused and then added, "Would you like to tie me up and spank me? Would you like to withhold my orgasm, teasing me as I teased you, and spray me with cold water to punish me every time I fail to call you Master?"

Light's heart was beating faster, his mouth dry. He licked his lips.

L continued with, "And, after you've had your way with me, you'll let me loose and I'll take my revenge on you, paying you back fully for every moment of humiliation, for each discomfort inflicted on me. Everything you do to me will be a thrill, a risk, because you'll know it will earn payback."

_This is perfect. I'll have L helpless whenever I might need him to be helpless for my plans. I'll also be able to study his emotional reactions, to predict his every move more accurately. I can't refuse this. It's everything I want. He plans to study me as well, but we're far past the point at which personality profiling will give L any more clues. L won't get anything._

"Look at you," L muttered, "you're hard again already, just from thinking about it."

"You've got me," Light replied, surprised at his own croaking, dry voice, "I am a switch, and I'd love to play in your dungeon, Ryuzaki."

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

I just felt like writing this, so I've been working on it for a couple of weeks and now it's done. Since it's so short, plotless, unconnected and open-ended I had thought I'd put it in my "Smutty Shorts" collection, but I decided not to after realizing that it was longer than most of those and stood by itself somewhat better than most.


End file.
